


The Best Sight in Paris

by Lady_Clara



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Bickering, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Paris (City), Suggestive Themes, Vacation, Wine, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Clara/pseuds/Lady_Clara
Summary: Paris, France: the city of light, gastronomical splendor, magnificent scenery……and two bickering tourists from Okinawa named Kojiro Nanjo and Kaoru Sakurayashiki who find themselves at a romantic rooftop wine bar.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 20
Kudos: 240





	The Best Sight in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware this fic contains spoilers for Sk8 the Infinity through episode 8!
> 
> Can you believe Joe and Cherry Blossom have traveled all over the globe together? In episode 8, we learned they’ve been to a few places around the world, including a nice bar in Paris, according to Cherry. Inspiration struck, and I thought it’d be fun to write about their exploits there. Amusez-vous bien (please enjoy)!

“Thank you, Carla, for leading us to the correct location after the dimwit got us lost.”

“Oi!” Oh, sure, Kojiro’s traveling companion _has_ to thank the AI system integrated into his phone that matches the one in his skateboard instead of being more grateful that Kojiro invited him on this trip in the first place. “You could’ve piped up if you thought we were going in the wrong direction. Or maybe you could’ve asked Carla to pick a less obscure wine bar.”

“Don’t blame this on Carla,” Kaoru shoots back. “You did a semester of cooking school here! You should know your way around!”

“That was years ago! Paris changes every day!” Kojiro scratches his head in frustration as the elevator doors open and empty them out into what actually is a very swanky rooftop wine bar somewhere in the 4th arrondissement of Paris, France. He’s loath to admit Carla gave them an ostensibly good suggestion. “It’s useless to argue. We’re here now. Let’s go order some wine.”

A few steps out of the elevator and Kojiro can see why the place got so many rave reviews according to Carla’s calculations. The view is incredible – the Paris skyline spreads out before them, and he can even see the Eiffel Tower lit up in the distance. The rooftop is relatively spacious, but the tables and bar are arranged in a manner that makes it feel rather intimate. It’s popular tonight, and there are patrons drinking at the bar, admiring the views from the rooftop railing, and eating hors d’oeuvres at the tables topped with roses.

“They’re supposed to have the best varieties of wine from all across France,” Kaoru says as he scrolls through the reviews on his phone. “You’re the expert – order us something superlative.”

“Of course you encourage me to spend a good chunk of change when you know _I’m_ the one who’s shilling out the euros tonight.”

“I paid for dinner last night, when you felt compelled to order that expensive bouillabaisse with all the seafood shipped in from Marseilles,” Kaoru counters.

“I’m a chef,” Kojiro states. “I appreciate high quality dishes.”

“Well, after tonight, we’ll be even.”

They walk to the bar, and seeing the massive selection of wine bottles on display, Kojiro has to admit he’s impressed. He recognizes the labels as some of the best wineries in France. Sauvignon Blanc from the Loire Valley, Pinot Noir from Bourgogne…

“I want a glass of that one.”

Kojiro follows to where Kaoru is pointing to a bottle of rosé. He can’t help but laugh.

“Your eyes are drawn to anything pink like your hair, aren’t they?” He runs his fingers through Kaoru’s silky strands. The pricey French shampoo provided in their hotel room has certainly been kind to him. “ _Un verre de Provençal rosé et un verre de Bordeaux merlot, s’il vous plaît_ ,” he says to the bartender, and then turns back to Kaoru. “I just ordered us glasses of wine.”

“I could infer as much,” Kaoru says dryly as he makes himself at home on a stool at the bar. “You’re just trying to show off that you know the language, even though you only know it because of culinary terms, you Julia Child fanboy.”

“You’re just jealous I know more languages than you do,” Kojiro huffs as he takes a seat on the stool next to Kaoru.

“I know far more Japanese _kanji_ than you do.”

“That’s because you spend all day writing them in calligraphy! If you didn’t know them, you wouldn’t have a job!”

The bartender watches them with an impatient glare and seems to wait for their petty arguing to subside before he places a deep red merlot and a bright pink rosé in front of them.

Kojiro takes his glass and holds it up to Kaoru. “ _Santé_. That’s how they say _kanpai_ in French.”

Kaoru rolls his eyes, but clinks his wineglass with Kojiro’s nonetheless.

“Here’s to a fun Parisian getaway with _mon chéri_ Cherry,” Kojiro says in an overdrawn French accent. He takes a sip of wine and has half a mind to commend Carla on finding this place – the texture of the wine is smooth and the flavor is full-bodied and rich. They’ll be staying at a chateau in a Bordeaux vineyard later on in their trip, and Kojiro will definitely add a stop to this particular winery to their itinerary.

“This rosé is quite good,” Kaoru says after a few sips.

“Yeah?” Kojiro is glad to hear that. “You can order more of it when we go to Provence. I’m looking forward to that leg of the trip. Skating around the hills, swimming in the Calanques, pulling you down with me in a lavender field…”

Kaoru nearly spits out his wine. “Was getting handsy at the Luxembourg Gardens not enough for your insatiable appetite?” he retorts.

Two can play at that game. “You’re one to talk – who was it who pushed me up against the pastry display in Ladurée and stuck his tongue in my mouth?”

“The limited edition cherry blossom flavored macarons got to my head. Don’t act all high and mighty. You’re the reason we almost got kicked out of the Louvre!”

“Nowhere in the pamphlet did it say you’re not allowed to make out in front of the Mona Lisa. Her smug smile reminded me of yours. I wanted to kiss it off your lips. Not my fault the docent got jealous.”

The bartender clears his throat to get their attention. “Why don’t you take your wine and go squabble over by the railing?” he commands more than he suggests.

Not wanting to risk getting kicked out, they obey the bartender. By the time they make their way to the edge of the rooftop, the breathtaking sights of the city all lit up and the romantic jazz floating from the loudspeaker seem to calm them down. They sip their wine standing side-by-side in peace. Kojiro has stayed in Paris a few times for culinary exchange programs, but this is the first time Kaoru has come with him. He watches his friend admiring the views, the twinkling lights reflected on his glasses and the light breeze blowing his hair back from time to time. Everyone has that special look in their eye the first time they visit Paris. It’s exceptionally nice to see it on Kaoru.

Without thinking through the action much, Kojiro snakes his free arm around Kaoru’s waist and kisses him on the cheek. It feels like the right thing to do.

Kaoru doesn’t comment on it. He simply scoots a little closer to Kojiro and pecks the edge of his jaw.

Kojiro takes the opportunity to lean down for a real kiss. He can taste the tanginess of the rosé on Kaoru’s tongue mixed with the scent of their hotel’s bergamot shampoo in his hair. It’s a very enticing combination, and it must be for Kaoru as well since he returns Kojiro’s kisses with equal fervor.

Just as soon as they’ve started, however, Kaoru pulls back and looks around the rooftop with concern. “We’re attracting too much attention.”

Kojiro follows his line of vision and sees a few people here and there staring at them, but probably for different reasons than what Kaoru is imagining.

“Public displays of affection aren’t frowned upon here like they are in Japan,” Kojiro informs him. “We’re probably attracting attention because you chose to wear a full Japanese yukata…in France. Or maybe it’s because we’re both hot and the sight of us is turning people on. Don’t worry about it.”

He puts his wineglass down and rakes a hand up the back of Kaoru’s head, pulling him into another kiss before he can make a snide comment. The little noise Kaoru makes in the back of his throat goes right to Kojiro’s brain.

They part for a breath. “You’re a better kisser here than you are back home,” Kaoru remarks.

Kojiro laughs. He could take that as an insult or a compliment, but he chooses the latter. “What can I say, Paris brings out the romantic in me.” He places a gentle hold on Kaoru’s hips, backs him up against the railing for support, and leans in for more.

Kaoru puts his own wineglass down next to Kojiro’s and wraps his arms around his neck as he melts into the kiss. It doesn’t get much more romantic than kissing on a rooftop at night in Paris. Kojiro could stay like this forever.

A few moments later and way too soon, however, Kaoru breaks apart again and looks off to the side with a somewhat self-conscious expression.

“…Why did you invite me to come with you?” he asks quietly.

Kojiro is completely thrown for a loop. “You’re seriously asking me that _right now_?”

Kaoru turns his back to him and puts his elbows on the rooftop railing, looking out into the distance with something that looks like uncertainty and apprehension. It’s a look Kojiro rarely ever sees on his very confident friend’s face, so it makes him worry, too.

“Kaoru. That can’t be a real question. I invited you because I enjoy your company more than anyone else’s. You know that.”

Kaoru’s expression is unreadable. “…There are a lot of pretty women in France,” he says after some silence.

Oh. So that’s what this is about. Kojiro thinks about how to approach that remark.

“Well, sure. I could’ve gone to Saint-Tropez and shacked up with a Brigitte Bardot type, but I wanted to spend this trip with you. We may exchange words a lot, but you know how much I like you.”

Kaoru has the nerve to look surprised. Does he really need the confirmation to be voiced? Kojiro makes a note to remind him more often, whether directly or indirectly, how important he is in his life.

“And you know how much I like traveling with you,” Kojiro continues. “Remember all the fun we had in L.A.?”

Kaoru puffs out a small laugh. “I remember the mediocre restaurant you took us to where that group of models invited you back to their penthouse party and you turned them down saying you already had a romantic evening planned for the two of us.”

Kojiro remembers that well. They ended the evening skateboarding on the beach boardwalk under the stars. He wouldn’t have had it any other way. He doubts Kaoru would have, either, judging by how he pulled Kojiro into the sand afterward.

“See?” Kojiro says to reassure him. “And you enjoy my company, too, even if you’d never say it out loud.”

Kaoru smiles – a huge relief. His eyes soften, but then take on a darker, sharper characteristic. He tips his wineglass and looks Kojiro dead in the eye as he overemphasizes licking the last drop of wine. Classic.

“Oh, now you’re just being a tease.”

“Hardly,” Kaoru says with a smirk. “I’m just minding my own business. The Eiffel Tower is right over there, and yet you can’t take your eyes off of me.”

Kojiro laughs. “You’re the best sight here.”

He’s surpassed Kaoru at his own game, and Kaoru looks down, blushing, a look Kojiro loves to see.

Kaoru takes his phone out of his pocket. “Carla: open my Japanese-French dictionary app.”

“Japanese-French dictionary: opened,” the AI replies.

Kaoru types something into the search bar, hesitates as he hovers his finger over the voice translation button, and then presses it with his face turned away from Kojiro.

 _“Je t’aime_ ,” the robotic voice speaks.

Now it’s Kojiro’s turn to become incredibly flustered. Did Kaoru just…tell him that... _via_ _Carla_?

With the kind of relationship they share, Kojiro decides to have some fun with it. “My goodness, has Carla had a thing for me this whole time? I can’t believe she chose to confess her love to me after I’ve spent the whole day kissing you. This is a love triangle I didn’t see coming.”

Kaoru steps on his foot. “Dimwit, you know how that was meant to be interpreted!”

Kojiro laughs. “I do, I do.” He touches the fold of Kaoru’s yukata. “Now let’s go back to the hotel so you can take off these out-of-place clothes.”

“Routing directions to: hotel,” comes a robotic voice from the phone in Kaoru’s hand.

“See?" Kojiro says. "Carla knows what’s up.”

Kaoru rolls his eyes and shoves the phone in his pocket, but allows Kojiro to lead them back to the bar to pay, arm still around his waist.

“The feeling is mutual by the way, _ma fleur de cerisier_ ,” Kojiro tells him. “That’s the word for cherry blossom.”

Kaoru gives him a vicious side-eye. “If you start giving me a French lesson in bed, I’m getting a different hotel room and charging it to your credit card.”

He’s got a sharp tongue, that one. “That won’t be necessary.” Kojiro slides the payment to the bartender and thanks him for the excellent wine.

The bartender gives Kojiro a critical look and continues to clean the glass in his hand. “Honeymooning tourists are the worst,” he hears him mutter to one of the other bartenders in French.

Kojiro could correct the bartender and say they are most certainly _not_ newlyweds, but it almost feels like they _are_ on a honeymoon, so he lets it go and smiles as he and Kaoru descend the elevator together and make their way back through the streets of Paris hand-in-hand. What a perfect Parisian holiday it has been.


End file.
